Dielectric materials used in semiconductors are selected depending on the intended use. For example, in the dynamic random access memory is (DRAM) device, storage cells require a storage capacitor as a means of storing a charge to represent data. It is usually therefore desirable to select a dielectric material that possesses a high dielectric constant in order to prevent charge leakage. This is even more desirable, as DRAM devices become more densely packed, to contain more bit storage capability per die than early generations.
Many capacitor dielectrics have been utilized in attempts to shrink capacitor size and still maintain sufficient charge storage capability. Some examples include, thin film nitrides, oxide/nitride combinations or ferroelectric materials to name a few. However, each of these dielectric films possess limitations, thus forcing ongoing research to find the ideal capacitive dielectric film.
The present invention develops a very promising capacitive dielectric film by special reoxidation techniques which will come apparent to one skilled in the art from the following disclosure.